wrestlingpediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
John Cena
John Anthony Felix Cena (West Newbury, 23 aprile 1977) è un rapper, attore e wrestler statunitense. Milita nel roster di Raw della World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). John Cena è un sei volte campione del mondo, avendo conquistato quattro volte il WWE Championship (titolo che detiene attualmente) e due volte il World Heavyweight Championship. Cena era nel suo terzo regno da campione WWE prima di essere privato del titolo per un infortunio;1 il regno in questione, prolungatosi per 380 giorni, è stato il sesto più duraturo nella storia della WWE ed il più lungo degli ultimi ventun'anni.2 Cena ha inoltre conquistato tre volte il WWE United States Championship e due volte il World Tag Team Championship. Egli ha inoltre vinto la Royal Rumble (2008) Oltre che per la sua carriera di lottatore, John Cena è noto anche nel campo musicale e cinematografico: ha realizzato un disco in collaborazione con il rapper Tha Trademarc dal titolo You can't see me ed è stato protagonista dei film "Presa mortale" e "12 Round". È apparso in numerosi programmi televisivi statunitensi ed è stato ospite al Festival di Sanremo del 2006. Di nuovo wwe champion I due si affrontarono a Judgment Day, dove a vincere fu Cena che schienò Big Show dopo una Attitude Adjustment. Ad Extreme Rules sconfisse nuovamente Big Show in un Submission Match, sottomettendolo con la sua STF-U.48 Tentò di riconquistare il WWE Championship in un Fatal Four Way a Raw che vide protagonisti anche Big Show, Triple H e Randy Orton, ma a trionfare fu proprio quest'ultimo. Sfidò quindi The Miz al PPV The Bash, sconfiggendolo.49 Nell'edizione di Raw successiva al PPV The Bash John Cena sconfisse nuovamente The Miz nel mini-torneo valido per decretare il #1 Contendere al WWE Title detenuto da Randy Orton in vista del PPV Night of Champions. Nella puntata successia di Raw, Cena affrontò Triple H in un match che terminò con una doppia squalifica dopo l'intervento della Legacy. Cena partecipò comunque al PPV in un Triple Treat Match, con HHH e Randy Orton come avversari, valevole per il titolo WWE, dove però non riuscì a trionfare. Nella seguente puntata di Raw Cena riuscì a vincere il torneo Beat the Clock ottenendo il miglior tempo di vittoria sconfiggendo The Miz e qualificandosi per un match a SummerSlam contro Randy Orton per il WWE Championship, perdendo dopo un finale piuttosto controverso. A Breaking Point, John Cena riuscì a sconfiggere il campione WWE Randy Orton in un I Quit match diventando campione del mondo per la sesta volta. Il nuovo Campione del mondo WWE: John Cena e Randy Orton si riaffronteranno il 4 Ottobre al nuovo PPV Hell in a Cell 2009,con in palio il WWE Title in un Hell in a Cell Match. 50 Finisher modifica John Cena esegue una STF (o "STF-U") su Batista * Attitude Adjustment / F-U (Fireman's Carry Powerslam) * STF / STF-U (Stepover Toehold Facelock) Trademark moves * Five Knuckle Shuffle (Fist drop) * Cena Proto-Bomb (Spin-out powerbomb) * Throwback (Running Neck Snap su un avverario in piedi) * Diving Legdrop bulldog * Fisherman suplex * Running one-handed bulldog * Snap DDT * Running Flying shoulder block * Scoop Slam * Sitout hiptoss * Twisting belly to belly side slam * Running clothesline * Vertical Suplex * Spinebuster Il suo look è costituito da jeans corti a vita bassa e scarpe pump anni ottanta. Carriera John Cena disputò il suo primo match ufficiale nella WWE a SmackDown!! il 27 giugno 2002, rispondendo ad una sfida aperta lanciata da Kurt Angle (kayfabe):3 il match fu vinto da Angle, ma Cena impressionò positivamente4 resistendo e controbattendo con forza agli attacchi di Angle e arrivando più volte vicino alla vittoria.5 Iniziò a lavorare da face e cominciò subito un feud con Chris Jericho che termina con la propria vittoria al PPV Vengeance. Tra Agosto e Ottobre Cena ha un' impressionante serie di vittorie, e in questo periodo ebbe anche un feud con Billy Kidman, il quale si svolse negli show di Velocity. In una puntata di SmackDown! ispirata alla festa di Halloween, Cena si presentò vestito come Vanilla Ice e si cimentò in un freestyle per Stephanie McMahon nel corso di un promo nel backstage6; la settimana successiva Cena ricevette una nuova gimmick: quella del rapper che esegue i suoi promo in rima. Man mano che la gimmick crebbe, adottò come propri simboli il logo anni ottanta della World Wrestling Federation (WWF), privato della "F", e la frase "Word Life".7 Dopo ciò, ebbe un Turn heel e partecipò in un feud secondario con Rikishi che fu vinto da quest'ultimo. Successivamente la WWE gli affiancò B-Squared (Bull Buchanan) formando un duo rap. Dopo poco Cena tradisce Buchanan con "Redd Dogg" Rodney Mack, ma il duo durò poche settimane poiché Redd Dogg fu spostato nel roster di Raw. Per tutta la prima parte del 2003 Cena lottò in un feud con il WWE Champion Brock Lesnar, sfidandolo con promo "freestyle" ogni settimana. Nel corso del feud, Cena presentò la sua nuova finisher, la FU, un Fireman's carry powerslam nominata in questo modo per prendere in giro Lesnar e la sua F-5. Dopo una prestazione incolore alla Royal Rumble, il 13 Febbraio Lesnar lo infortunò e Cena fu costretto ad un periodo di riabilitazione. Tornò nel mese di Aprile nella puntata di Smackdown trasmessa successivamente Wrestlemania XIX, dove partecipa al torneo per determinare lo sfidante a Brock Lesnar al PPV Backlash. In questo torneo sconfisse dapprima Eddie Guerrero, poi The Undertaker grazie all' aiuto della FBI (Nunzio, Johnny Stamboli e Chuck Palumbo), e in finale Chris Benoit. Nel match durante il PPV Lesnar riuscì a sconfiggere abbastanza facilmente il rapper bostoniano.8. Tornato Face, terminò il 2003 lottando in feud che lo vedevano contrapposto a Brian "Spanky" Kendrick e a Kurt Angle . In seguito si unì al team di Angle in vista di Survivor Series 2003.910 United states champion Nei primi mesi del 2004 Cena partecipò alla classica 30 Men Over the Top Rope Battle Royal svoltasi durante il pay-per-view Royal Rumble; resistette fino a quando restò con altri cinque lottatori sul ring, prima di essere eliminato dall'allora Campione degli Stati Uniti The Big Show.11 I due dopo la Rumble iniziarono un feud sulla base dell'eliminazione di Cena per mano di Big Show, culminato con la vittoria del titolo degli Stati Uniti da parte di Cena nel corso del match tra i due svoltosi a WrestleMania XX.12 Nel corso del suo regno da campione, Cena inizò una faida con il neo-eletto General Manager di SmackDown! Kurt Angle; il suo regno terminò l'8 luglio, quando fu privato della cintura da Angle poiché lo aveva colpito accidentalmente.13 Vinse nuovamente il titolo sconfiggendo Booker T in una serie al meglio delle cinque vittorie terminata al pay-per-view No Mercy 2004, per poi perderlo ancora una volta contro il debuttante Carlito Caribbean Cool la settimana successiva, il quale vinse la cintura in maniera irregolare, aiutandosi con una buona dose d'astuzia. I due dunque diedero vita ad una rivalità durante la quale Cena fu, secondo la storyline, accoltellato ad un rene in un club di Boston da Jesús, bodyguard di Carlito;1415 la realizzazione di tale angle permise a Cena di stare lontano un mese circa dagli show della federazione per girare la sua pellicola di debutto, Presa mortale. Al suo ritorno sul ring nel mese di novembre, verrà selezionato a far parte del Team Guerrero nel match contro il Team Angle a Survivor Series 2004, ma Cena, appena entra sul ring, rincorre Carlito (facente parte del Team Angle), il quale raggiunge il parcheggio dell'arena e scappa in auto assieme alla sua guardia del corpo Jesús quando Cena tenta di attaccarlo. Nel frattempo il match si svolse lo stesso, tuttavia Cena rientrò poi sul ring. Il 18 novembre riuscirà finalmente a riconquistare il titolo US detenuto da Carlito e presenterà poi una versione personalizzata della cintura. Wwe Champion Partecipò alla Royal Rumble nel gennaio 2005, stavolta resistendo sul ring fino alla fine assieme al wrestler di Raw Batista; i due tuttavia si eliminarono a vicenda, passando al di sopra della terza corda e toccando il terreno assieme; Vince McMahon apparì sullo stage e fece continuare il match in una sorta di sudden death e Batista vinse.16 Il mese successivo Cena sconfisse l'ex rivale Kurt Angle guadagnando un posto nel main event di WrestleMania 21 per il roster di SmackDown!. Iniziò un feud con il WWE Champion John Bradshaw Layfield ed il suo "Cabinet"; nelle prime fasi della rivalità perse la cintura US contro uno dei membri del Cabinet, Orlando Jordan, il quale tornò ad utilizzare la versione classica della cintura. Cena e JBL si scontrarono a WrestleMania e Cena vinse il WWE Championship;17 Cena presentò una versione modificata della cintura, mentre JBL utilizzò la cintura originale, pretendendo una rivincita. Vincendo un I quit match a Judgment Day 2005, Cena mise la parola fine alle pretese di JBL. La permanenza a SmackDown! di Cena terminò il 6 giugno 2005, quando fu il primo wrestler a passare al roster di Raw nel corso dell'annuale draft lottery.18 All'arrivo a Raw, Cena iniziò un feud con Eric Bischoff poiché rifiutò di partecipare alla sua "guerra" contro i wrestler della Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) a One Night Stand. Nel tentativo di rendere difficile la sua permanenza a Raw, Bischoff scelse Chris Jericho come spalla. Nel corso del feud, anche se Cena ricoprì il ruolo di face e Jericho quello di heel, una parte dei fan presenti agli spettacoli iniziò a criticare Cena con cori e versi (heat).19 La situazione peggiorò nel corso del successivo feud con Kurt Angle, il quale prese il posto di Jericho dopo che questi perse un You're Fired! match il 22 agosto a Raw. Col passare del tempo l'astio verso Cena aumentò, tanto che nel corso di alcuni match i cori avversi furono più forti e numerosi di quelli a favore (pop); i commentatori non poterono più fare a meno di menzionare ciò che accadeva e iniziarono a rifersi a Cena come "The Most Controversial Athlete in WWE History" (l'atleta più controverso nella storia della WWE), sostenendo che a molte persone non piaceva a causa del suo stile dentro e fuori dal ring. 20 A Taboo Tuesday venne coinvolto anche Shawn Michaels in un Triple threat match che terminò con lo schienamento di Cena nei confronti di Michaels.21 La sfida finale fra Angle e Cena avvenne a Survivor Series; fu Cena a chiudere la faida a suo favore, sconfiggendo finalmente Angle, nonostante l'arbitro speciale Daivari, manager dell'eroe olimpico.22 Bischoff ritentò la carta del Triple threat, aggiungendo a Cena e Angle anche Chris Masters e aggiungendo la stipulazione Only Submission, ovvero che la vittoria poteva avvenire solo via sottomissione. Cena presentò una nuova finisher, una presa di sottomissione chiamata STFU. Feud Con Egde Uscito di scena Bischoff a seguito del "processo" subito il 5 dicembre 2005 a RAW,23 per Cena i problemi sembrarono finiti; Vince tuttavia dimostrò subito di non essere da meno: immediatamente dopo aver trionfato nell'Elimination Chamber di New Year's Revolution, ultimo match deciso da Bischoff, Cena venne inserito da McMahon in un match contro Edge; il canadese, detentore del titolo di Mr. Money in The Bank, sfruttò il momento favorevole e con due veloci spear sconfisse un Cena praticamente esanime dopo i quaranta minuti dentro alla gabbia del match precedente.24 Ciò determinò la fine del primo regno da campione della WWE di Cena, il più lungo negli ultimi dieci anni con 280 giorni di durata, alla pari con quello di JBL. Appena tre settimane dopo alla Royal Rumble 2006 Cena sconfisse Edge conquistando il titolo di WWE Champion per la seconda volta.25. Nelle successive puntate di Raw Triple H guadagnò una title shot quale primo contendente per il WWE Champioship .Nella strada per lo Showcase of Immortals si ripeté quanto accaduto in passato: il face, Cena, fu regolarmente fischiato mentre l'heel, Triple H, raccolse i favori del pubblico. Il 2 aprile il main event di WrestleMania 22 vide Cena affrontare e sconfiggere Triple H in un match durato quasi 30 minuti.26 Dopo aver difeso con successo la cintura in un Triple Threat match contro Triple H ed Edge a Backlash, si presentò per il wrestler un nuovo sfidante, Rob Van Dam, avente di diritto una title shot dopo aver conquistato il Money in The Bank di WrestleMania 22. I fischi del pubblico verso Cena aumentarono a dismisura e raggiunsero il culmine l'11 giugno a One Night Stand 2006, quando Cena lottò contro RVD in un appassionante Extreme Rules Match nell'Hammerstein Ballroom. Cena perse per la seconda volta il titolo WWE, dopo essere stato schienato da Rob Van Dam grazie ad un intervento di Edge.27 Alla ricerca della rivincita, Cena prese parte alla prima puntata di ECW on Sci Fi , attaccando RVD ed il capo della ECW Paul Heyman, che a causa di ciò organizzò per la serata stessa un'Extreme Battle Royal il cui vincitore, Sabu, affrontò John Cena in un Extreme Rules Lumberjack Match a Vengeance. Il match, in puro stile ECW, si concluse con la vittoria di Cena per sottomissione grazie alla STFU.28 Cena tornò nell'orbita del titolo WWE e il 26 giugno a Raw affrontò Rob Van Dam ed Edge in un match valido per la cintura. La vittoria arrivò al wrestler canadese ed i due diedero nuovamente vita ad un feud. Dopo essere stato sconfitto a Summerslam 2006, Cena tornò campione WWE il 17 settembre 2006 sconfiggendo Edge in un TLC match al pay-per-view di settembre Unforgiven.29 Dopo il Match, Cena riconquistò il favore dei fan e i fischi di disapprovaziione nei suoi riguardi cessarono. Feuds per il wwe championship e infortunio Chiusa la faida con Edge dopo uno Steel Cage Match a Raw vinto dal rapper di Boston, Cena iniziò un feud interbrand per determinare il cosiddetto "Champion of Champions", ossia il campione più dominante dei tre roster della WWE. Cena, e gli allora campioni di SmackDown! King Booker e della ECW Big Show si sfidarono ad un Triple Threat Match a Cyber Sunday in novembre, con la possibilità per i tifosi di votare quale dei tre titoli sarebbe stato messo in palio. La scelta ricadde sul World Heavyweight Championship, ma King Booker riuscì a conservare il titolo e ad ottenere il riconoscimento di campione dei campioni. Partecipò quindi ad un breve feud con Kevin Federline, attore e cantante prestato al wrestling, che era costato a Cena il match di Cyber Sunday attaccandolo durante l'incontro.30 Cena subì una sconfitta da parte di Federline in una puntata di Raw, ma solo in seguito all'intervento di Umaga, corso in aiuto dell'ex marito di Britney Spears. "The Samoan Bulldozer" si candidò quindi come avversario di Cena, con l'obiettivo di conquistare il WWE Championship detenuto dal rapper di Boston. Ci fu un match a RAW tra i due dove prevalse il samoano. Il 2007 iniziò nel migliore dei modi per Cena: fu lui infatti a rompere l'imbattibilità di Umaga sconfiggendolo a New Year's Revolution.31 Umaga fece valere la sua clausola di rematch sfidando John Cena alla Royal Rumble in un Last Man Standing match valido per la cintura; ad uscire vincitore dal match fu ancora una volta Cena.32 Nel corso della successiva puntata di Raw una strana coppia formata da John Cena e Shawn Michaels sconfisse senza troppi problemi in un tag team match i Rated RKO, conquistando il World Tag Team Championship;33 i due però non andarono d'accordo ed iniziarono una rivalità culminata in un match uno contro uno valido per il WWE Championship a WrestleMania 23 , ma a vincere nell'incontro più bello dell'anno fu il Campione WWE: John Cena che difese il titolo contro HBK. Alla fine del mese, il 29 aprile difese il titolo a Backlash in un Fatal Four Way Match contro Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels ed Edge.34 Nella puntata di Raw successiva The Great Khali sfidò Cena per il titolo prima attaccando i suoi tre avversari e quindi lo stesso Cena mettendolo al tappeto con la sua Double Hold Chokeslam. Nei successivi due mesi Cena affrontò Khali, battendolo prima con la sua presa di sottomissione a Judgment Day e poi schienandolo a One Night Stand in un Falls Count Anywhere Match; con la vittoria in quest'ultimo incontro, Cena divenne il primo wrestler della WWE capace di schienare Khali.35. A Vengeance sconfisse Bobby Lashey, Randy Orton, King Booker e Mick Foley in un match valido per il titolo WWE. A The Great American Bash sconfisse Lashley. In estate venne dichiarato primo sfidante al WWE Championship Randy Orton, il quale iniziò una faida con Cena. Orton si rese protagonista di diversi assalti su Cena nei TV show ma nel match fra i due a Summerslam 2007 Cena conservò il titolo vincendo per schienamento.36 Ci fu un rematch fra i due ad Unforgiven 2007, con Orton che vinse per squalifica poiché Cena continuò a colpirlo benché questi fosse alle corde e nonostante il conto di cinque dell'arbitro.37 Durante la puntata di Raw del 1 ottobre Cena subì uno strappo al grande pettorale nel corso di un match contro Mr. Kennedy (legit). Nonostante l'infortunio, Cena riuscì a terminare l'incontro e solo nella giornata successiva i medici compresero l'effettiva entità del danno. Nel corso della puntata di ECW on Sci Fi del 2 ottobre Vince McMahon dichiarò che Cena era stato operato con successo e sarebbe stato costretto ad uno stop forzato per un periodo stimato tra i sei e i dodici mesi; contestualmente, McMahon rese ufficialmente vacante il WWE Championship, ponendo fine al regno da Campione WWE più lungo degli ultimi diciannove anni.38 Ritorno e world heavyweight champion Cena rientrò a sorpresa il 27 gennaio 2008 durante la Royal Rumble nella classica battle royal; entrato con il numero 30, portò a casa la vittoria, guadagnando perciò un incontro valido per uno dei tre titoli mondiali a WrestleMania XXIV.39 Invece di aspettare WrestleMania, la title shot fu usata contro Randy Orton a No Way Out, dove Cena vinse per squalifica, non vincendo però il titolo. Durante la successiva puntata di Raw, il general manager dello show di William Regal sancì un rematch tra Cena ed Orton, con Triple H quale arbitro speciale; Cena vinse l'incontro guadagnandosi la possibilità di competere per il WWE Championship nel main event di WrestleMania XXIV; al termine del match, Triple H colpì entrambi i contendenti con il pedigree.40 A WrestleMania XXIV lottò contro Triple H e Randy Orton in un Triple Threat Match; dopo aver subito un pedigree da Triple H, venne schienato da Randy Orton.41 A Backlash 2008 lottò in un Fatal Four Way Elimination Match contro Triple H, Randy Orton e JBL; Cena schienò JBL, salvo essere immediatamente colpito con un calcio da Orton che lo elimininò subito dopo. A Judgment Day 2008 affrontò JBL, vincendo il match; bissò il successo su JBL A One Night Stand, sconfiggendolo in un First Blood match. Dopo aver sconfitto Jeff Hardy a Raw in un match per decretare il nuovo #1 contender, a Night of Champions 2008 perse contro il campione Triple H. Riprese il feud con JBL e dopo i vari contrasti fu sancito un match per The Great American Bash 2008 tra i due: in un New York Parking Lot Brawl fu Cena a perdere, per schienamento. Durante la puntata di Raw del 4 agosto 2008 sconfisse, insieme a Batista, i detentori del World Tag Team Championship Cody Rhodes e Ted DiBiase, conquistando le cinture. Il due ha perso le cinture la settimana dopo in favore di Rhodes e DiBiase. Cena ha quindi lottato e perso in un match contro Batista a SummerSlam 2008. Cena avrebbe dovuto lottare nel World Heavyweight Championship Scramble Match previsto ad Unforgiven, ma a causa di un infortunio al collo fu costretto ad uno stop della durata di tre mesi.42 Tornò alle Surivivor Series 2008 dove in un match valido per il titolo World Heavyweight Championship detenuto da Chris Jericho vinse match e titolo. Si tenne la rivincita per Jericho ad Armageddon ma a trionfare fu ancora Cena che difese il titolo con successo.43 Al primo PPV dell'anno della WWE, Royal Rumble, John Cena sconfisse JBL mantenendo il World Heavyweight Championship.44 Il 5 febbraio 2009, si tenne il PPV WWE No Way Out. In quell'occasione, John Cena perse l' Elimination Chamber Match venendo eliminato dopo aver subito una Codebreaker da Chris Jericho, una 619 da Rey Mysterio e una Spear da Edge (che colpì Kofi Kingston con una sedia per prendere il suo posto nel match), che più avanti vincerà il match diventando World Heavyweight Champion.45 In una puntata di Raw successiva a No Way Out, Cena tentò di riconquistare la corona ma Edge si fece squalificare e mantenne il titolo. A Wrestlemania 25 Edge mise il suo titolo in palio contro Big Show e John Cena. Quest'ultimo, dopo aver schienato Big Show, vinse match e titolo diventando per la quinta volta campione del mondo assoluto.46 Cena mantenne il titolo mondiale fino a Backlash dove lo perse contro Edge in un Last Man Standing Match grazie all'intervento di Big Show che gettò Cena in un riflettore posizionato sullo stage facendogli perdere la cintura in favore della Rated-R Superstar. 47 Finisher * Attitude Adjustment / F-U (Fireman's Carry Powerslam) * STF / STF-U (Stepover Toehold Facelock) Trademark moves * Five Knuckle Shuffle (Fist drop) * Cena Proto-Bomb (Spin-out powerbomb) * Throwback (Running Neck Snap su un avverario in piedi) * Diving Legdrop bulldog * Fisherman suplex * Running one-handed bulldog * Snap DDT * Running Flying shoulder block * Scoop Slam * Sitout hiptoss * Twisting belly to belly side slam * Running clothesline * Vertical Suplex * Spinebuster Soprannomi * The Chain Gang Soldier51 * The Franchise51 * The Doctor of Thuganomics51 * The Marine51 * The Champ51 * The Rapper51 Categoria:Wrester Categoria:WWE Categoria:Ex membri del Nexus